Lone Snowflake
by ghettomane995
Summary: Steven takes the Gems, Greg and Connie to the movies to watch DogCopter 4, but Garnet's future vision spoiled showings for the rest of the group in the past. So Garnet, particularly Sapphire, decides to unfuse and let Ruby have a good time while the elegant blue gem stays at home, and maybe discover a few activities she's been missing out on (takes place between Seasons 3 and 4).
1. Lone Icicle

It was another quiet and average day in Beach City, at least for the Human residents that usually went about their days having little to nothing to worry about. But it was much different for The Crystal Gems. Steven was sitting on the couch, waiting for a familiar fusion to return from a mission she decided to take on by herself. Steven was reading a novel when he suddenly heard the warp pad activate. He got up and was ecstatic, but he took a breath in beforehand. The Human-Gem hybrid walked around the corner to see Garnet with a bubble in her hands, a corrupted gem within it. She rubbed the top of said bubble as it disappeared out of thin air. Garnet seen Steven walking up to her, she squatted down and was soon at eye level with the young Quartz. Steven cleared his throat as he spoke up, not wanting to be overly excited and freak out the fusion. "Um, G-garnet?" Steven said, barely containing his excitement. "Yes, Steven?" Garnet said in her smooth British accent. The young Quartz boy spoke up once more. "Can you-" "Come to the movies with you?" Steven was surprised by this. "Let me guess, future vision?" Steven said with a smirk. "Yup, and I would love to go with you." Garnet said with a smile.

Steven smiled and hugged the fusion, Garnet did the same, as well as rubbing Steven on the head, feeling his curly hair. Garnet realized something. "Steven, when are we departi-" As Garnet said it, the door behind the two opened up with a purple glow. Amethyst walked out, yawning with even more messy hair than usual. "Heyyy, Steve-O! Ready to go?" The door opened again with a cerulean light as Pearl walked out, wearing a small hat with a few flowers adorned in it. Amethyst snickered, "Calm down, P. We're just going to the movies." Pearl looked at the purple gem with a unamused look. "I know that, Amethyst. But that doesn't mean I can't dress formally for the occasion." There was a knock at the front door. "I got it!" Steven said as he ran to the door, he opened it to see Connie and Greg. Connie quickly hugged her best friend. Greg spoke up. "Hey, Schtuball, ready?" Steven nodded as Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet were behind him. "Alright, we're going to the theatre to watch DogCopter 4!" Everyone never really understood why Steven had an obsession with a robotic canine, especially at 14 years old. But they all went with it. "Ok, everyone. I invited Garnet as well, so we can all have a good time."

As soon as Steven said this, everyone gritted their teeth at the mention of the fusion. Steven seen this and lost his smile. "What's wrong? Did I forget something?" Greg kneeled down to be at eye level with his Son. "Of course not, it's just that… previous movies we've seen with Garnet were usually- Spoiled! No offense, G." Amethyst said as she cut off Greg…

(Beach City Theatre, 1984)

Greg's eyes were glued to the screen as Garnet sat motionless beside him, watching the film through her visor. The scene was Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader's lightsaber duel on screen as the theatre was filled to the brim with others also watching. Garnet opened her mouth. "Vader kills the emperor and turns into a force ghost." The people around Garnet groaned and soon started to leave, complaining. Greg turned to look at the gem, his expression saying "Why!?"

(1990)

Amethyst and Pearl were watching a DeLorean on train tracks in 1885, almost at 88 MPH. Doc Brown trying to reach for his love Clara. Marty McFly held his hoverboard out of the side of the DeLorean. "Doc I'm gonna pass you the hoverboard!" Doc quickly nodded as Marty held out the levitating device. He soon let go as the board slid on Doc's feet. Marty cheered as the scientist caught Clara and they both hovered away from the train. Garnet's visor shined as she spoke once again. "Marty gets home and Doc Brown makes a time traveling train." The small Amethyst and Pearl groaned with rest of the people within.

(2015)

Connie was on the edge of her seat as Han Solo slowly walked to Kylo Ren, holding his Son's lightsaber as well. Kylo was almost tearing up. "I need your help with something, can you do it?" Han answered. "Anything." Garnet once again talked. "He stabs his father." The whole theatre soon started complaining as Connie's excitement was diminished. It didn't help the mood as she soon seen what Garnet had just said happen on screen.

(Present)

"Oh, that's why." Steven said as the group muttered yes and other things. Greg rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm also sure that they have a sign saying 'No Garnets' too." Steven's mood dampened, then he seen Garnet walking away from the group. He stopped her and cleared his throat. "You can still come, Garnet. Just don't spoil it, please?" Garnet thought for a second before breathing in. "Ok, I promise." Steven smiled as Greg opened the front door. "The movie's gonna start in 30 minutes, we gotta get good seats while we have the chance." The group agreed and began walking out. They soon got In the van with Pearl sitting up front next to Greg. Amethyst and Connie in the backseats. The flat back had Steven sitting in Garnet's lap, they voted for Steven to sit up front with his father but the Quartz child insisted. Greg put the van in drive as it drove down the beach, the Temple getting smaller each second. The van turned the corner and it went out of sight. Steven spoke to the fusion in excitement. "I'm so glad you're able to join us, Garnet."

"What do you mean she can't join!?" Steven said in panic as the ticket lady flinched at his shouting. Amethyst put an arm around Steven as he began to calm down. "I'm sorry, Sir. But due to several… complaints in the past about spoiling several films. She's not allowed in. It's not my decision, it's the town's." Steven sighed as Garnet had her hand on his back. "It's ok, Steven. At least we tried." Garnet turned away to walk back into the van, then she stopped before talking to herself. "You deserve to go, you deserve time off." "No! If I go into the theatre then you're coming." "Ruby, I know this is a tough decision, but I want you to enjoy yourself. I'll be fine, trust me." Garnet squeezed the door handle, leaving a small imprint of her grip on it. "O-ok…" Garnet said as she entered the back of the van. A bright light appeared briefly before Ruby stepped out, she waved goodbye to Sapphire who was sitting in the van. She quickly ran to Steven and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes shot open. "Ruby!?" Everyone else wasn't shocked, but certainly surprised. "S-sapphy said she wants me to enjoy the movie. S-she'll be fine back at the Temple. Greg! Drive her home!" Greg heard the stress in her voice as he nodded. He told the group to wait for him as he almost ran to the van and soon got in the driver seat, he looked over and his heart skipped a beat. Sapphire was in the passenger seat, Greg didn't see anyone in the seat while walking to his side. "Hello, Greg. It's been a while." Sapphire said with her smooth and delicate voice. "I'm not criticizing, but you don't have to be separated from Ruby if you don't want to. I know how important your bond is. And yes, it has." Sapphire replied a few seconds later. "We talked it over and I'm sure of it. I would like you to drive me back to the Temple, please and thank you." Sapphire said while looking straight ahead. "You got it." Greg said he inserted the keys as the car started up, headlights shining as he began to pull out. Sapphire looked to the window and seen Ruby eyeing her up, the red gem looking like a lost puppy. Both slowly waved as the van soon went down the road to the beach.

The van pulled up in front of the Temple, the fusion statue stood tall above everything else. "Thank you, Greg. Have a nice time." Sapphire stepped out and closed the door. She walked up the stairs. But due to her dress, it looked as if she was floating. She turned around and seen the van turn around and drive away from the house. Sapphire turned back to the door, she opened it and walked in, she slowly closed the door behind her. She looked in front of her at the empty house. She realized that for the first time, she had complete privacy to herself. Not as Garnet, but as a single unfused gem. She soon got a question in her head.

What was there to do?


	2. OldestNewest Chef Wver

Sapphire turned around, her gaze now looking to the living room. She started to realize that she never heard the Temple this quiet, at least not like this. It was usually this silent when everyone was asleep, or when the group was on a mission. The Blue Gem decided to test the silence, she took a step forward. She wasn't surprised, but somehow intrigued that her small footsteps were heard almost perfectly. Amethyst would make a racket, Steven watching TV, etc. She could even hear the wind softly blowing against the sides and roof. "This is strangely… relieving." The Blue Gem found the lack of noise pleasant. "What activities does Steven do?" Her gaze drifted upwards to Steven's room. The usual bed, TV and other small appliances that belong to the young Quartz were visible. Sapphire was curious to what things he had up there, but she decided against it. "Steven wouldn't be happy if I intruded on his personal space." Sapphire spoke to herself once more. This eventually became a habit with the rare times Garnet unfused, or when the purple fusion would talk out loud to herself when she came up with a plan. She actually started missing Ruby and her mood started to diminish.

Sapphire quickly shook her head free of the thoughts. She was meant to enjoy herself, and the thoughts about herself, Garnet and Ruby were beginning to deter that. She decided to distract herself by walking to the fridge. "Pearl makes 'food' for Steven in the morning." She grabbed the handle on the fridge, having a gentle grip. She softly pulled it as she took a few steps back to let it open fully. It was soon open as she gazed upon the ingredients inside. She remembered back to Steven's Birthday, the Gems (mostly Amethyst and Pearl actually) made a cake for him. "Maybe to welcome them back and to prove I can manage a little alone time, I'll make a 'cake'." Sapphire smiled at the idea, but she wasn't so sure on how to make one in the first place. She walked to a small covert and opened it. She pulled out a quite large bowl, she grabbed a wooden spoon from a nearby drawer and reached up to put them both on the table. She went through a few more drawers until she found a few papers with recipe instructions on them, they were all typed by Pearl and had her signature in the corner. Sapphire set them alongside the bowl and spoon. "Oh! I almost forgot." She began to glow a bit, until her dress disappeared and her legs were visible. She wore a thin baby blue apron, and a small chef's hat with an 'S' on the front. Not to forget some nice white shoes and white gloves. "Perfect."

Sapphire picked up the recipe, looking at the first task. "2 eggs, ok." She stepped to the fridge, the door left open. She grabbed the carton and set it on the table. She tried to stand on her tippy toes but the inside of the bowl was still out of sight. She sighed as she looked around and seen the small stool Steven uses at the island table. She quickly put it in place as she stepped on it. She smiled as she could now see the items she set down perfectly. "Now, where was I?" She remembered the first task was 2 two eggs. She opened the carton, grabbed two and put them in the bowl. She heard them cling together and roll in the bowl before both coming to a stop. She looked at another task, it was cake mix. She got off the stool and moved it to the opposite side of the floor. She stepped on it before getting on the counter. She stood up and opened a few, she eventually came across some cupcake mix. "This isn't exactly what I need, but I'm sure I can make it work." She got off the counter and moved the stool back to its original spot. She stepped back on it as she put the bag of mix in the bowl, not knowing she was supposed to _remove_ the packaging first. She looked back at the paper for the next task. "1/2 Cup of butter." Sapphire walked to the fridge and pulled out some butter. She set it on the table as she went to grab a cup as well. She dipped the cup into the butter as if she was scooping up some water. She grabbed a handful from the cup and dropped it in the mixture. "1 ½ cups of flour… Why did Pearl misspell 'Flowers?'" Sapphire seen a few daisies in a vase. She walked over and reached up. She took the daisies out and put them along with the other 'ingredients'. "1 ¾ Baking Powder?" She looked in another covert. She pulled the powder out and pulled the lid off. She pulled out a spoon, "I'm sure a regular spoon won't affect it too much." She put 1 spoonful into the mixture, as well as the 3/4 scoop. "1/2 cup of milk, how many things does this cake need?" She pulled out the milk and poured it in the cup she scooped the butter with. She poured until it was completely full, or maybe the butter in the cup made it appear that way? She poured it in, along with a few chunks of margarine. "1 Cup of white sugar." She pulled out the sugar after a minute of searching and poured it into the same cup she used for the previous ingredients. She had half the cup full as she poured the sweet substance in. "Alright, that should be about it. Now it must be mixed." Sapphire grabbed the wooden spoon she set down awhile ago. She put the spoon into the bowl and began to stir. She heard a few crinkles from the bag of mix, as well as a few crunches from the eggs. "I predicting that they'll be surprised by this dish. Wonderful."

After a few minutes of mixing to get the bag to really soak in. Sapphire seen a thick and sticky paste in the bowl. "It will probably be thick, but that doesn't seem like an issue." She pulled out a cake pan and practically dumped the sticky mixture into it. She pushed into the oven before closing it. She climbed on the counter as she set the oven at 350°F for 50 minutes. "Ruby's going to be astonished at what progress I made in baking." Sapphire turned around, her smile faded as she seen the several ingredients and small spills she made to the kitchen. "Looks like I'll have to clean too, I forgot to think about that."


	3. Memory Lane

Sapphire smiled as she cleaned up the last piece of cake batter on the counter. The kitchen was clean once again. She turned around to look back at the oven, she had about 40 minutes until her cake would be done. Sapphire had some frosting and other toppings out on the table so that she could be ready when the timer runs out. She directed her gaze to the rest of the house again, wondering what activities were waiting for her. She had her usual big and poufy dress on again as she took some gentle steps to the couch. She had her vison on the small storage space underneath the stairs. She remembered seeing Steven store some weird, but interesting items in there. She sat down on the couch, her spot next to said storage space. She reached her small hand out and slowly pulled open the door to the cluttered space as some items slowly spilled onto her lap. She smiled as she began to examine some of the items.

She picked up a small statue of a figure with a gem in its hand. She remembered that this was the figurine in the Lunar Spire that Steven almost succeeded in completing, until he put his doll named 'Mr. Queasy' on the pedestal causing the place to collapse. She almost got the memory of the young Quartz doing their test that they prepared for him, she was glad that Steven was able to pass it and advance his learning. She soon put the statue aside as she picked up another item. This past souvenir was the most unique item by far, Sapphire could tell by its multiple pockets. She felt the Cheeseburger backpack as it was surprisingly soft and nice to hold in her hands. She pulled one of the zippers back as one of the pockets opened. The meat patty and cheese separated as all was in there was an empty space. Sapphire found the multiple storage spaces useful, but to base the design off something filled with several ingredients and especially grease was rather bizarre. She decided to try as she put the backpack on her back, it actually fitted quite well and snug. She gave a small smile as she pushed the other items off her lap and stood up, she took a few steps around the room with the bag on her back. She eventually sat back down as she took it off and set it beside the statue.

Sapphire seen a large piece of paper rolled up with a rubber band to keep it in its shape. She picked up the paper as she slid the rubber band off as it slowly uncurled a bit. She flattened it out as she seen another piece of memory lane. What laid on the canvas was a questionable drawing of Greg with a sketchy looking guitar in his sphere shaped hands. She seen the words drawn "cool" as Steven described it. "Guitar Dad Lessons, at Car Wash!" She smiled as she reminisced how Steven overreacted over his shirts not being interpreted in the way he hoped. Sapphire almost felt herself shed a tear from her eye as it seemed like only yesterday. Even first fusing with Ruby didn't feel so long ago. Sapphire had both sadness and happiness inside her as she thought about life being so strange, yet predictable. It seemed to last a long time in one's own eyes, yet is less than a second compared to the universe. Sapphire gave a small smile at the pun she thought of by accident.

Sapphire soon got out of her thoughts as she realized she was still holding the paper. She quickly put it with the rest of the items in a neat pile. She quickly began to ponder about how life, whether Gem or Human, can go by rather quickly. She continued to ponder until she heard the sound of a phone ringing. She quickly got off the couch. She heard the ring coming from upstairs, in Steven's room. She quickly walked up the stairs to see where exactly the ring is coming from. She seen Steven's phone plugged in and ringing, he must've left it behind to avoid distractions at the movie. Sapphire picked it up, it just said 'unknown caller'. Sapphire's curiosity got the better of her as she pressed the green phone icon, giving the caller access. She slowly put the device to her ear and spoke. "Hello?" Sapphire heard a familiar voice she already missed. "Hello, Sapphire!?" "Ruby?"


	4. Distressed Red

"Sapphire!? Yes! You're there!" Ruby said with obvious excitement. "It's been so long without you." Sapphire gave a questioned expression on her end that looked like "Really?". "Ruby, it's been less than an hour, probably exactly at the most." The Blue Gem heard nervous laughter on the other end. "I-I know that, but I've just been so used to being Garnet with you that it doesn't feel like me to he apart." Ruby said with anxiousness. "Ruby, I know that being Garnet is our thing, but it's only for about anotuer hour, maybe an hour and a half. Please hang on until then, for me?" Sapphire heard a sigh on the other end before her red lover spoke up. "Ok, anything for you, my Laughy Sapphy." Ruby heard a giggle, she continued her onslaught of flirts. "So cute, what did I do to be with someone such as you?" Sapphire was trying her hardest not to make anymore noises that let Ruby know she was enjoying it. The Blue Gem unknowingly had the phone's stretchy curly cord around her finger as she twirled it around repeatedly. "So, you go around lots?" Ruby said as she gritted her teeth, hoping it wasn't a bad question to ask in this type of mood. She had a brief silence before her Blue Lover's voice broke the silence. "Don't know, I don't get off planet much." More giggling was heard between the two. The lovebirds were in their own little romance until Sapphire had her eye on the oven, she snapped out of it as she spoke into the phone. "S-sorry, Ruby, but I have something to tend to." Sapphire said before she was about to hang up the phone. She was about to put it down before she held it back up to her ear. "Ruby?" "Yeah?" "How are you calling me?" There was another brief silence before the Eternal Flame spoke. "I may have, kind of, sort of took Connie's phone." Sapphire was half-expecting that as her future vision showed several different responses. None of them were good, but also not bad or terrible. "Why do you have Connie's phone?" Sapphire said with a slightly stronger tone, sounding the way Connie's mother, Priyanka, does when she overhears her and her daughter's phone conversations whenever she visits Steven. "Umm… I took it." Ruby said with an obvious hint of nervousness. Sapphire wasn't angry, but also wasn't pleased. "Ruby, please give her phone back when you can. This isn't what I expected of you." Sapphire heard a "Mhm" on the other end before it abruptly hung up. She was surprised by this, but eventually hung up on her end as well.

Sapphire looked around the house again as she heard nothing but the wind blowing against the outside, barely audible sound of the oven making her cake, and strangely, the silence itself. She wasn't being occupied or amused with anything at the moment. With no Garnet, or her and Ruby's internal communication inside their Fusion's head, she felt something that she haven't felt for quite some time that Humans seemed to call: Boredom. It was obvious that Ruby was worried about her, despite them still being in the same town, unlike when Peridot came back with a green hand for a ship and separated the two. She could still remember sensing that Ruby was practically losing her mind while she seemed to relax and softly sing to herself, predicting that she would soon be freed. It gladly came true as Steven helped her out of her cell, before reuniting with Ruby and- "Ok, ok. Gotta keep my mind off that kind of stuff, for now." Sapphire said before snapping out of her memories. She decided to stop reminiscing and walked back to the kitchen. She opened the oven and peeked inside, she seen her cake cooking nicely as it looked light brown, the eggshells were scattered about in several places, and the bag of cake mix had a hole in it which made the mix spill out and mix itself with that water. Another noticeable feature was that the cake had was several bumps in unusual places, Sapphire assumed that the cake was going to its final form over time. She closed the oven as another thought popped into her head: What about frosting? She gave a small smile as this gave her something to occupy herself with. She managed to crawl onto the counter before opening up a covert. She seen several types of spices, add ons and other small dishes in boxes. She shuffled a few around, in search of any sort of frosting. She gave a small groan of disappointment as she couldn't find any. She eventually searched the others with no success. She sighed as she thought her cake wouldn't be good enough for everyone, and for Ruby most importantly. She was about to go to the couch and sit there, consumed by boredom until another thought came up: How about she go get some herself? She knew that she was supposed to wait until they all got back, but she was old enough; several thousand years at the LEAST. All of them also didn't specify that she HAD to stay inside the whole time. Sapphire gave one look at timer on the oven as it had just a little over an hour before her dessert would be finished. The thought pleased her as she got off from the counter and shape shifted on a familiar outfit. Her long hanging dress and black shoes from the baseball game against the Rubies from before adorned her. She gave a small smile as she grabbed a recyclable bag and walked to the door. She gave the lightswitch a quick * _FLICK*_ as the room around her quickly dimmed except for the warp pad, which gave off a faint glow. She soon stepped out and closed the door, making sure it was locked. She soon stepped down the stairs on soon onto the sand. She hummed happily as the sun gave an orange glow along the beach.


End file.
